Under Feet Like Ours
by sendalittlesmilemyway
Summary: Sara loves Tegan yet Tegan hates Sara..but does she?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story has a homosexual incestuous relationship and sexual content between two women. If you find this offensive or do not like it please do not read.  
**  
Rating: **K****

Summary: Sara loves Tegan but only she knows this. Tegan loves Sara but tries not to. This story is set when Tegan and Sara are quite young and will show the struggles of their relationship as they grow up. This fic will be around 12 chapters (The first one is quite short) and I'll try to update as often as I can.

**A/N: **So this is my first fic..Ever. I hope you enjoy it and if you do I'm hoping to write sequels. The way I plan to do this is by giving each story an album name and the chapters are named after the songs in that album. This fic is "Under Feet Like Ours." Reviews and any criticism/feedback are always appreciated :)****

Chapter 1 - Divided

Sara's POV  
  
I always loved Tegan. I had to, didn't I? We were twins. We were basically the same person. The only thing is, is that I love her more than a sister. I don't think it's wrong but deep down, I know it is. It started when we were born I guess. She was dying and even then I couldn't bear to lose her. Time passed and I grew to love her even more. The summer we were five, we kissed. Tegan laughed and said 'You're silly Sasa' and she kissed me again. That was it for me. I fell deeply in love with her from that moment on.

We're now fourteen. I still love her. She doesn't have time for me now though. She's going through a moody stage and she refuses to talk to me. I guess it's because I'm so clingy and I still follow her around like a lost puppy even though she makes it clear she doesn't want me around.

** Tegan's POV**

I never really let myself love Sara. I thought it was sick. Twisted. I've loved her ever since I can remember but the summer we were five, Sara kissed me. I was over the moon but I laughed and told her she was silly. Then I kissed her again and I've loved her unconditionally since.

We're now fourteen. I act like I hate Sara and that kills me. I ignore her all the time hoping the love I have for her will go away but it's impossible. She follows me everywhere. She even hangs around with my friends and goes to parties with me even though I know she hates it. I can see it in her eyes. The deep fear and anxiety she shows when I get too drunk or high.****

Sara's POV

I waited until I heard her key in the door, the lock clicking shut and her feet pounding up the stairs. I was angry at her for not waking me to go with her. I have to be with her even though I hate parties. I'm always afraid something will go wrong if I'm not there. I couldn't bear to lose her.

"Tee?" I called out for her but there was no reply. I edged my way out of bed and crept to the door. I went to grab the handle only for it being shoved open by Tegan and knocking me over. I fell to the floor with a loud thump. "Sara! Shit Sasa are you okay?" I gazed at her and smiled sheepishly because it's the first time she's paid any attention to me this week. I groaned and reached for her hoping she would pick me up. She turned and shut the door, kicking off her shoes and shrugging of her jacket. She bent down and looked at me with sadness. "I'm so sorry Sasa. Did you hurt yourself?" She picked me up and cradled me in her arms, stroking my hair. "I'm fine Tee, honestly. I just bumped my head. I'll be okay, you can leave, go to your room." I don't want her to go. Not really. I would have happily lain in her arms on the floor.  
**  
Tegan's POV**

"Do you honestly think I would leave you?" I asked her with shock. She looked at me, playing with my hair. "I don't know. Maybe. You never have time for me anymore." She looked away as a tear fell from her eye and I felt my heart stop. "Sara, look at me, I would never leave you. Ever. I love you, so much you can't even begin to understand." She stopped playing with my hair and sat up straight. "What? What do you mean you love me? You love me as a sister? I mean, obviously. Of course you do. You couldn't love me in another way. I, I love you as a sister too. I mean. You're my twin."

** Sara's POV**

I was babbling. I finally stopped and looked at Tegan. "You're impossibly cute, Sasa" she smiled at me. "Thanks Teetee" I grinned at her, my smile so wide my gums were showing. "How's you head? Feeling okay?" she asked, stroking my hair. "I'm perfectly fine. Stop worrying" I laughed at her playfully. "Um.. Tegan?" I knew I was being very daring but I hoped she would say yes. "Yes?" "Will you, I mean, Can you maybe sleep in here tonight? Please?" I was afraid to look at her so I kept my eyes on the floor. She turned my face towards her and smiled at me.

** Tegan's POV**

I thought about my answer. I want her to be happy but I still have my doubts. "Of course I will" I leaned into her and rested my forehead on hers. "I'd love nothing more." The look on her face was enough to make me burst with happiness and I knew I made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **This story has a homosexual incestuous relationship and sexual content between two women. If you find this offensive or do not like it please do not read.  
*Abuse/violence may offend some readers.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **There's been a turn of events in this chapter. Just as Sara was beginning to think Tegan had changed, Tegan snaps and gives Sara a shock.

**A/N: ****First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback! It really means a lot and really encourages me to continue writing. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter and I can't wait to see what you think. **Reviews and any criticism/feedback are always appreciated :)

** Chapter 2 – Our Trees**

**Sara's POV**

I woke to find myself wrapped in Tegan's arms. I smiled and cuddled into her. The sun was streaming through my window and the light was hitting her face perfectly. I stroked her face lightly but I knew I didn't have to worry because Tegan was always a heavy sleeper, or so I thought.

** Tegan's POV**

I felt something smooth lightly touching my face. I raised my hand and grabbed whatever it was. I opened my eyes to find Sara glancing between my eyes and the grip I had on her wrist. "Tegan? Tegan stop you're hurting me." I finally came to my senses. I had obviously had too much to drink the night before and made the huge mistake of letting my guard down. "What the fuck am I doing in here?" I spat in her face. I leapt from the bed and Sara immediately looked at the damage I had done to her wrist. It was bruised with purple fingerprints. She sat in her bed staring at me, wide-eyed. "Tegan? What's wrong? You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed at her, pounding the wall with my fists. "What? Why? What have I done?" she was crying silently. I saw the tears falling from her eyes. I moved closer to the bed and dragged the comforter off. She shrunk back against the headboard. "Tegan? Please what's wrong?" that was it. I lunged at her, shrieking.

** Sara's POV**

I started screaming at her to stop. She was scaring me but it was no use. "WHY ARE DOING THIS TO ME SARA?! WHY?" "I'm not doing anything Tee." She started hitting me. She jumped on top of me, starting to tear my skin with her nails. I lay there crying and I just let her beat me. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN SARA. I HATE YOU" "Okay… I won't" I was angry with myself for letting her treat me like this but I refused to hit her back. I love her.

** Tegan's POV**

I can't stop hitting her. What am I doing? Why am I hurting my beautiful sister? The girl I love? I willed myself to stop. I ran out of the room pausing to look in her eyes. I saw pain, sadness, anger and hurt. I ran to my room slamming the door and I cried. I was so angry and upset with myself. I had attacked my beautiful, beautiful sister and I just left her there bleeding and bruised. I promised her I'd never leave her and I did. I heard her door opening. She was still crying and I heard the bathroom door open. She turned on the water tap but I could still hear her vomiting. I felt so guilty and went to see if she was okay.

** Sara's POV**

I was crying so hard I started vomiting. I cried and vomited until there was nothing left inside me. I felt dizzy. I tried to stand up and managed to grip the sink. I threw off my tee-shirt and shorts and stood there, assessing the damage. I was covered in bruises and nail marks. She even bit me at one point so I had bite marks too. I heard the door opening and turned around to see Tegan staring at me. "Sara? I'm so sorry. Let me help." She started wetting a cloth and got mouthwash and cream out of the bathroom cabinet. "Go away Tegan. I don't want you here" I whispered. "Sara, please. I'm sorry." I looked her dead in the eye and saw the sadness inside her. It still doesn't change what she did.

** Tegan's POV**

I hated what I did to her. She looks so broken. That's not what love looks like. This is what looks like a pure act of hate. I squeezed water from the washcloth and took her hand. Her soft, beautiful, fragile fingers flinched at my touch. "Sara, let me help you. I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I love you, just let me help." "LOVE?! THIS ISN'T LOVE TEGAN! THIS IS THE ACT OF A MONSTER!" "I know. I hate myself. Look at what I've done to you." I couldn't stomach the blood and, mixed with the utter fear and worry I was feeling, I threw up into the sink. "Are you okay Tee?" she wrapped her arms around me. She was still naked and even though we both realized, we didn't pull away. I looked into her eyes and started crying. "Shh, it's okay Tee." "It's not Sara. It's not okay." I just stood there, crying.

** Sara's POV**

I held her in my arms. I couldn't help loving her even though she hurt me. "Tee, do you want to go to bed?" "No. I need to clean you up." She started running the water and filling the bath. "It's fine, Tegan, I'll do it." "No Sara." I climbed into the bath and winced from the pain of the water running over my wounds. I looked up to see Tegan getting undressed and climbing in behind me. "I'm so sorry Sara. So, so sorry" "It's fine Tegan, I don't hate you." I leaned back into her and she wrapped her arms around me. She was crying again and I sat up, I turned around and wiped the tears from her face. "You need to stop crying Tegan. Come on, we'll finish and go to bed." I smiled at her and she eased up. I washed her hair and all over her body, doing it gently to calm her. She was so emotionally hurt and exhausted. She took her turn and massaged shampoo into my scalp. She took extra care going over my wounds. "You're so beautiful Sasa." She kissed my shoulder and hugged me again. We stepped out of bath and I bent down to pull the stopper and caught Tegan staring at me. I blushed and started giggling. She laughed and wrapped a towel around me. "Will you sleep in my bed tonight Sara? I don't want to go into your room."

** Tegan's POV**

"Of course" she smiled at me and I felt my insides melting. I finally felt better. We dressed and climbed into bed. I wrapped the comforter around us and cuddled into her. "Je t'aime, ma chérie"." She whispered. I laughed. Sara always did love French. I pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you more Sara." "Goodnight, Tee" "Goodnight Sasa"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This story has a homosexual incestuous relationship and sexual content between two women. If you find this offensive or do not like it please do not read.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Tegan still can't get over what she done to Sara but Sara tries to reassure her that it's okay. Something happens in school that angers Tegan and there's a moment between Tegan and Sara.

**A/N:** I am super sorry I haven't updated this! I had a lot of work to catch up on and its just been all work and no play :( I think you're going to like this chapter. Hopefully! I've decided to divide this chapter into two parts by the way. I really enjoy writing this so please keep the reviews coming. Enjoy! :)

** Chapter 3 – Come On Part 1**

** Tegan's POV**

"NO! SARA! DON'T GO! I'M SORRY! SARA!" I was screaming so loud I woke myself up. "Tegan? Tegan what's the matter?" Sara was looking at me with worry. I wiped my forehead, realising I'm covered in sweat. "Where am I?" "You're in bed Tegan, with me. Do you want me to get mom? She might be able to help you sleep, we have school in a few hours." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm fine Sar, I just need a hug." I buried my face into her and kissed her neck gently. "Okay Tee. Are you sure you'll be okay?" She wrapped her arms around me and I never felt safer. I left the embrace and took her face in my hands. I leant my forehead into hers and she smiled. I then went in to kiss her. A proper, full-on kiss, not like the short pecks I would give her when one of us was upset or lonely. I felt her kiss back and I was ready to burst with happiness. We both pulled away and she took my hand in hers. "Tegan, I love you, so much, more than anyone or anything else in the world. I don't mean just as a sister, I mean I am in love with you."

** Sara's POV**

I waited anxiously for her to reply. I looked up and saw her crying. "Tegan?" "I love you too, Sara. So much and I don't know how you can love me after what I've done to you but I really do love you." I honestly think I have never smiled so much before. I kissed her again. I ran my fingers through her soft, brown hair and smiled as I moved from her mouth, down her neck and along her collarbone.

" Are you sure you're okay now, Tee?"

She nodded and hugged me again.

I fixed our pillows and she lay down. I ran my hand up her bare legs and she moaned. "Saaara, you don't know what you're doing to me." I laughed and rolled her over on her back. I straddled her and, since we both only had boy shorts on, I could feel her wetness seeping through. "Do you want me, Tegan" "You know I do, Sar. So much."

"Well you're just going to have to wait then, aren't you" I stuck my tongue out at her and rolled off her. "Saaara" I felt her arms wrap around my waist. "Good night Tegan." All I heard in reply was a mumble.

** Tegan's POV**

"Tegan..turn off the alarm." Sara mumbled to me, poking my side. "No, you turn it off." I rolled over a little too much and ended up on the floor. "IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" I heard mom shouting from the bathroom. "Mnhmyeah" I mumbled. "Are you alright, Teegs?" "mnnmyeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to kiss you better?" Sara asked playfully. She knew that she had a hold on me and used it to her advantage. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I whispered. I turned over onto my back and pulled Sara off the bed and onto me. I laughed and reached my hand up to her face. She smiled and bent down to kiss me. "Mmm, Sara, we need to get ready now" I said, pulling away. "I don't want to" Sara whined, kissing down my jaw and down my neck, sucking on my pulse. I lay there and slid my hands under her shirt. "Sar, come on, we can do this later" I gave her a cheeky smile so she'd come back for more. We always do anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This story has a homosexual incestuous relationship and sexual content between two women. If you find this offensive or do not like it, please do not read.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Tegan still can't get over what she did to Sara but Sara tries to reassure her that it's okay. Something happens in school that angers Tegan and there's a moment between Tegan and Sara.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me for not updating. I didn't forget, I promise.

**Chapter 3 – Come On Part 2**

**Sara's POV:**

I love school, unlike Tegan. I think it's great but the people here aren't all that fun to be around. I'm a very shy person and even though I can stand my ground, I like hiding away from people. Don't get me wrong I do have friends. I have Tegan. I have Tegan's friends.

**Tegan's POV:**

I hate school. I think it's the worst place on Earth and I'd do anything just to stay at home with Sara. Sara loves coming to school. I don't know why because she doesn't like to be around the animals that go to this shithole. She's always around me. I pretend to hate it, but really I wouldn't want to have it any other way. She's mine. She's my baby sister. No one else gets to hurt her.

**Sara's POV:**

I didn't like having gym first thing. Gym isn't really my strong point. I can't run that far without my lungs caving in. I can't throw or catch a ball to save my life. "Fuck! This stupid fucking locker!" I spat the words out as the contents of my locker tumbled out on top of me, knocking me to the ground. I knew my cheeks had gone crimson and tried to avoid looking at anyone as I sat helplessly on the dirty floor of the hallway, covered in textbooks. "You alright, short stuff?" I felt my body being lifted and turned around to see that Brian, a guy in my math class, was helping me up. I grinned at him, grateful for his help. "Who you calling short stuff?" I poked his stomach playfully, seeing as he towered over me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, linking his hands around my stomach and lifting me into the air. "You are pretty short, Sara. Which makes it even easier for me to do this" he laughed at me as he spun me around, nearly knocking out five people as they tried to get to class. I screeched at him to put me down. "OHMIGOD BRIAN LET ME DOWN! PLEASE! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" "And just how is someone of your height going to do that. You're a little on the scrawny side too, Sare" he continued to laugh as he put me down. I tried to calm down and I looked over to see Tegan running towards us.

**Tegan's POV:**

"God Tegan, do you ever do your English homework?" my friend Megan sighed, handing me her paper so I could copy. "I'm sorry, Meg. You know you love me really though" I laughed as I pulled her into a hug. She laughed at me as she hugged me back "Of course I do, Tee." "OHMIGOD BRIAN PUT ME DOWN" I heard Sara's screams and started to panic. "SARA?!" I ran to find her and saw her coughing with Brian Wilson's arms wrapped around her stomach. I took Sara into my arms and hugged her hard enough to leave her breathless. "Tegan, I'm fine" she smiled, trying to reassure me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snarled at Brian. He looked confused and shook his head. "Relax, Tegan, I was only playing with her" "She's not yours to play with! You could have hurt her! She's only little" I suddenly got defensive and over protective as my anger began to bubble inside me. "Tegan, I'm fourteen years old. I'm an inch shorter than you. Relax, Tee." "NO I WON'T RELAX" I screamed as I began to punch Brian's stomach. I kicked him in a place that was sure to hurt and walked away dragging Sara with me. "Brian, I'm so sorry!" "Sara stop!" I shouted at her. "Tegan… what was that for?" she whispered as I dragged her into a bathroom that no one ever used. I locked us into one of the stall doors and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Sara.. I didn't want you to get hurt" I started kissing her neck and lowered my hands to her hips. "I was fine, Tegan. I didn't need your help. Why are you suddenly so protective of me? This time last week you didn't want to look at me in school." I could hear the hurt in her voice. I felt the tears pouring down her face as I stopped kissing her.

**Sara's POV:**

I couldn't stop the tears falling. I should be happy that Tegan wants to protect me. She cupped my face in her hands and whispered, "The only reason I left you alone all the time was because I was trying to make myself stop loving you. You're my sister. You're my twin sister and I am deeply in love with you. This time last week you didn't know that…" I cut her off with my lips, putting every emotion I felt into the kiss. "I love you, Tegan Rain Quin." "And I love you, Sara Keirsten Quin." I melted into her, not caring about the bell ringing in the hallway or the door of the bathroom being opened.


End file.
